epicofthestarwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xian Orrot
|gender=Male |height=1.88 meters |hair=None |eyes=Yellow |skin=Red |cyber= |hidec= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation= *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |masters=Vjun Redwind |apprentices=}} Xian Orrot was an male born in 56 BBY. He grew up to become a Jedi Master. He was the apprentice of Jedi Master Vjun Redwind, a being he clashed with earlier in life. He was a Jedi Master during the Coo-Neo Crisis and the Great Galactic War, and he was one of the Jedi who did not believe Scott Borek was the Chosen One and disagreed about sending him to face Zell Coo-Neo, nor did he believe that the Sith did return. He was a part of the Republic Defense Space Force. Biography Apprenticeship Vjun Redwind took Xian Orrot as his first apprentice in 45 BBY at the age of Fifty-one, he was a full forty years older than his apprentice Xian. He was often irritated and exasperated by Orrot's behaviors and insubordination early on in their partnership and threatened to drop him from training and send him to the on . He would often think of this as his greatest mistake, to take Xian, during these times. He also said he found it hard to justify, and found it extremely baffling and illogical for Xian to rely on feelings, intuition and on hunches, instead of logic, deductive reasoning and mathematical probability to solve investigations, situations and problems. These "problems" would soon work themselves out as Orrot followed Vjun's lead more and more as he got older and developed a personality that was quite similar to Vjun's to appease the Jedi. After Orrot became a Jedi Knight, Vjun was elevated to Jedi Master. He would join the council soon after in 43 BBY, a full year after Orrot was knighted. A decade later Orrot would join him on the Council, much to Vjun's acknowledged pride. He joined the Republic Defense Space Force in 25 BBY Coo-Neo Crisis Prior to the Coo-Neo Crisis Xian had not been too keen on Scott Borek, furthermore, he felt that Scott was not the Chosen One either. When the situation arose to decide who would confront Zell Coo-Neo he had no confidence in Borek, especially after the Will-Tye Ford incident, which he deemed a disaster and thought Borek was not ready at all. He proposed that Shyla Spearrunner and Alec Prime go in his place. When Borek returned with news about a dark Jedi and possibly the return of the Sith, he scoffed openly at the idea and dubbed it as an overzealous reaction on the young inexperienced Jedi's part. He dismissed it outright, until the end of the Crisis and Borek's return. He gained very little faith in Borek after the Crisis, believing that Borek might follow his brother's footsteps. Great Galactic War Xian reluctantly participated in the Great Galactic War, mostly as a pilot and naval strategist through the Republic Defense Space Force. He did not want to be a part of the war, but did so out of obligation to help his comrades and ensure the survival of the Republic, which he felt was not a sure thing due to his denial of Borek being the brought about to defeat the Sith. He felt that it was Borek, himself, that brought the war to the doorstep of the Republic and the Jedi Order and caused it to be fought. He was praised throughout the Republic as a masterful and skilled pilot ace in combat on many of the more obscure fronts that were farthest from the . Appearances Dreams are for Wookiees Orrot, Xian Orrot, Xian Orrot, Xian Orrot, Xian Orrot, Xian